Missing
by lordessoftherings
Summary: When someone steals a bunch of records from the IMF, and then blows up the IMF, what are Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn, William Brandt, Jane Carter, and Ilsa Faust going to do? So this is a fanfiction I had an idea of. It features everyone mentioned above, including a lot of OCs, and none other than... Solomon Lane. I hope you guys enjoy!
1. Prologue

_**Author: So, this is my go at a Mission Impossible Fanfiction. I've never really watched any of the Mission Impossible movies, I only watched a little bit of them because I saw Jeremy Renner was in one of them, and Jeremy Renner is my bae. So yeah, this is just an idea I came up with. I hope you guys like it. And if I'm doing something wrong, please let me know. Tha**_ _ **nks.**_

 _ **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

I walked into the entrance of the IMF, and showed my security card to the guard. He nodded, then opened the door for me. I walked in and bumped into someone holding a folder that was walking out.

"Hey, how about you watch out next time?" I said. The person ignored me, and continued walking. I sighed and started walking again, when I noticed a picture had slipped out of the folder the person had been holding had fallen onto the floor. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a page of information on Benji. "What in the?" I said out loud. I turned to see where the person had gone, but they had disappeared.

I ran over to the guard. "Did you see where that person who just walked out went?" I asked him. He shrugged. I sighed, and quickly ran to the information room.

I ran into Benji and Brandt on my way there. "Hey, Ethan, what's the rush?" Benji asked. I handed him the paper. "I believe that's yours." I said. Benji looked at it. "How'd you get this?" Benji asked me.

"Get what?" Brandt asked. He looked at the paper. "Yeah, how did you get this?" Brandt asked me too. "Somebody I bumped into had it. I'm going to check the information room now." I told them. I continued running. I heard Benji and Brandt running behind me.

The information room was a mess. Files were scattered everywhere on the floor, cabinets had been pushed over, and the room looked like a giant mess.

I heard Benji and Brandt pause behind me. "Ilsa!" Benji shouted. He ran over to where I hadn't noticed Ilsa Faust lying on the floor, unconscious. "Ilsa, are you okay?" Benji asked her, trying to wake her up.

I walked around the room. Brandt knelt down onto the floor and looked through the files. "Whoever did this only took our records; they didn't touch anything else." Brandt said, confirming what I had thought. I kicked one of the cabinets on the floor.

"Ethan, Ilsa won't wake up, and her head is streaming out a pool of blood. We need to get her to the infirmary." Benji said. This calmed me down a little bit. Benji sounded really upset.

"Okay." I said. I picked her up, and started running down the hall, followed close behind by Benji and Brandt.

 _ **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

"What?" Shouted a furious Benji. "What did you just say?" Benji shouted at the Director again.

I was in the Director's office talking about the situation with the records room and Ilsa, with Benji, Brandt, and Jane Carter.

"Benji, calm down." I told him. Benji looked at me, still furious.

"Calm down Ethan? The Director thinks that Ilsa knew this was going to happen, and that she was in there to help whoever did this!" Benji shouted at me.

"Agent Dunn, I'm sorry that you're upset, but the cameras were shot out in that room, so we have no idea if Agent Faust was part of it or not." The Director said calmly, not reacting to Benji's shouting.

"But you have no prove." Brandt pointed out. "So you can't do anything." Brandt said, leaning against the wall.

The Director turned to him. "Actually, as Director, I can still do something without any evidence, Agent Brandt." The Director continued. "So, as soon as Agent Faust is all set and clear, she'll be suspended until further notice-".

"What?" I said, furious myself now. "Why? Because of a hunch?" I asked the Director.

"Because of the facts Agent Hunt. You know them yourself." The Director said, exasperated.

I sighed, because I did know the facts, and so did Benji, Jane, and Brandt.

"This conversation is over. Good day to all of you." The Director said. He looked away from us and down to his papers. I knew that was his way of saying leave now.

"Come on guys, lets go." Jane said. She pushed us out of the room.

As we walked out, the building exploded.

 ** _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**

I woke up to someone shouting my name. "Ethan!" I heard someone shout. I couldn't tell where I was, but I didn't think it was good.

"I'm over here." I managed to get out. "Hey, I heard him over here!" I heard someone say. I realized that I was under a bunch of sheetrock and concrete. Someone lifted up the stuff on my head, so I was able to see that Benji was the one who had found me. "Ethan!" Benji shouted, happy. "Guys, he's over here!" Benji called out to behind him.

Benji grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I tried to sit up, but my head started spinning. "Ethan, are you ok?" Benji asked me.

"Yeah, my head just hurts." I told him. I sat up again, this time slower. I saw we were outside on the street. "What happened?" I asked. Someone behind Benji answered me. "The IMF exploded." I recognized Brandt's voice.

"How?" I asked. Then I realized it was a stupid question to ask. How would Brandt know how the IMF exploded? "Never mind." I said. I stood up all the way with the help of Benji and Brandt.

"Are there any other survivors?" I asked. The IMF was ahead of us, burning down in a fiery haze. "Yeah, we found Jane and Ilsa." Brandt said. We walked over to an alleyway across the street, where Jane and Ilsa were.

Ilsa looked shaken up. After all, this was the first time she's ever been in an explosion. Jane, well, looked and acted like Jane.

"Ethan, you're alive!" Jane ran up and hugged me. I winced as my head started spinning again. "Ow." Was all I could manage to get out.

Jane quickly stopped. "Sorry." She said, embarrassed.

An awkward silence passed between all of us.

Ilsa broke the silence. "Why did IMF explode?" Ilsa asked.

We all looked at each other. "Maybe to cause chaos?" Brandt asked.

"Who would want to cause more chaos?" Asked Benji

"Probably whoever hit me on the head." Ilsa said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I don't think whoever did it was working alone." I said. "But if it was the person who took our records..." I started.

"Then that means they're probably still here in town." Jane said, finishing my thought.

"So, how are we supposed to find them?" Ilsa asked. "With the IMF gone and everything." Ilsa quickly added.

I looked around, and noticed a IMF van parked across the street. "We do it the old fashioned way." I said.

The others followed my gaze. "An IMF spy van?" Brandt asked, doubtful.

"Well, it does have all of the technology we need." Benji said.

"Ok then, lets get out of here. Quickly." Jane said. We all quickly went across the street to the van. Sirens were going off in the distance, and they were getting closer.

"Hurry up!" I said, pushing everyone in. I went around to the other side to drive, but Ilsa stopped me. "Maybe you shouldn't drive with your head injury." Ilsa said, looking up at my head. I sighed.

"Fine then, but I'm sitting shotgun." I said. I moved over to the passenger seat, and Ilsa got in the drivers seat and started the van. Ilsa and I looked at the back of the van.

"Everyone good to go?" Ilsa asked them. Benji, Brandt and Jane nodded. "Ok then. So, where are we going?" Ilsa asked.

"Just start driving. I'll start running computer scans of the city for our missing person." Benji said. "Which is going to be hard, because I don't know any of their features." Benji added.

Just then I remembered something else about the person. "I think whoever it was, had hair that was dyed blue." I said.

"Well, that certainly helps. Lets go." Benji said.

 ** _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author: So, now (and maybe for the rest of the story; I don't know yet), I'm going to write in the perspective of the person who seems like the bad guy at this moment. But, nothing is for sure..._**

 ** _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**

I sat in the back of a car, driving through the city. I had just done the most dangerous thing ever: I just stole records from the supposedly 'fake' IMF, and then blew it up. But I hadn't meant to blow it up. I hadn't even known there had been a bomb in my bag, until I dropped it during my escape, and, when I later went to retrieve it, watched as it blew up. Fortunately, I didn't have the records in my bag. I was still holding them now, in a black suitcase. I know, sooooo classic.

The car screeched to a halt, almost flinging me forward. "Albert, what was that?" I shouted at my driver.

"Sorry Miss Scarla, the light turned red all of a sudden, and I couldn't run it." Albert answered. I sighed. "Ok then, just try to pay more attention next time." I said. "How far away are we?" I asked, curious.

"It's on the next left." Albert said, moving forward again since the light had changed to green.

"Ok." I said. I leaned back in my seat and sighed. I was meeting the man who had asked me to steal these records. He gave me all the information, whereto find IMF, how many guards there were, etc., etc. He was probably also the bastard who put a bomb in my bag.

"We're here." Albert said, stopping the car smoothly in front of an old, abandoned warehouse. I ran my hands through my blue hair. "Let's go." I said, stepping out of the car.

 _ **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

" Ah, Miss Scarla!" Solomon Lane said, sounding equally surprised and impressed. He sat in the middle of the warehouse behind a table, with two other men with him.

"Mr. Lane." I said, walking over to the table. I took a seat on the opposite side of Solomon, and placed the suitcase on the table in between us.. Albert stood behind me.

"I see you have my files."

"And I don't see my money anywhere."

Solomon Lane smiled, and placed another black suitcase on the table. He slid it over to me.

I opened it. Inside was 15,000 American dollars. I looked up at Solomon. "This is real, right?" I asked him, suspicious. Solomon Lane doesn't usually follow through with his bargains.

He laughed. "Would I really cheat you out of your end of the bargain?" He asked me, smiling. I looked at him. "Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked him.

He stopped smiling. "How come you don't trust me anymore?" Solomon asked me, sounding hurt now.

I looked at him. "You were surprised that I walked in here, weren't you?" I asked him, changing subjects. "And unhurt, as well." I said.

I had caught him by surprise. "Why... Why would I be surprised?" Solomon stammered.

"You knew there was a bomb in my bag. You put in there, because that's what you do. You clean up all of your evidence, then throw it in a trash bag. And I was evidence that needed to be cleaned up." I said. I leaned back in my chair, and looked at my nail. "Its just a good thing that when the bomb detonated in my bag, I didn't happen to have it, because I had dropped it while running away from IMF." I said.

Solomon Lane looked at me, speechless. But he quickly recovered. "Perhaps I did, but that was before I realized how useful you could be to me." He said.

 _Ok, that's kind of creepy..._

"What do you-." A gun shot interrupted my thoughts.

Albert had just shot one of Solomon's men who had been pointing a gun at me. That man was now dead.

Solomon and I both looked at each other, then at the two black suitcases in front of us.

We lunged for them at the same time Albert and Solomon's alive henchman started shooting at each other.

I grabbed the suitcase closest to me, then started running. I heard Solomon shout something, but I ignored him. At this point, I was leaving with either the money or the files. I was ok with either one. Then I remembered.

Albert.

I turned around to get Albert. "Albert!" I shouted to him. He turned to me and mouthed something. I watched as a bullet hit him in the stomach. He collapsed to the ground.

I didn't have anytime to think about what Albert had shouted, or about the fact that I was going to kill Solomon Lane the next time I saw him. I just turned and ran to the car.

 ** _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**

I started the car quickly and slammed my foot down on the accelerator. The car sped off at a high speed. I slowed to the speed limit as I entered traffic. I didn't know if Solomon was following me or not, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

I pulled over on to the side of the street and into a parking spot. There was a pay meter, but they could tow the car for all I cared. It was a rental, and was checked out in a fake name.

I sat in the driver's seat of the car, and stared at the road in front of me. I felt like sobbing. Albert was dead. He was my one friend in the world, and now he was dead, all because of me.

 _Why did this have to happen to me?_

I reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed the suitcase. I placed it in my lap, and fumbled to open it.

Inside were the files from IMF.

I slammed the suitcase shut, and threw it back on the passenger seat. I hit my hand against the driver's wheel. The air bag didn't pop out fortunately, but I didn't care. I felt tears starting to go down my face.

 _No, you can't start crying now Scarla. That won't help you._

I took a deep breath in, then breathed out. I grabbed the suitcase, along with a:

Hat.

Gun.

Sunglasses.

Jacket.

Wallet I'd grabbed from someone while I had run by them.

I put the hat on to cover my hair, and the sunglasses on to cover my eyes. I tucked the gun into my pocket, and then took all of the identification things out of the wallet. Then, I got out of the car, and slammed the door shut. I started walking down the street towards a café on the corner.


	3. Chapter 2

**_So, I've decided that I'll switch people for the different chapters. One chapter will be someone from Ethan's group (Benji, Brandt, Ethan, Ilsa, Jane), then the other one will be my main OC in this fanfic, Scarlet._**

 ** _Also, I'm trying to finish these chapters quickly, but here several reasons why I can't:_**

 ** _1: I get Writer's Block very easily._**

 ** _2: I'm currently writing several fanfictions at once._**

 ** _3: I have basketball._**

 ** _4: I have dance._**

 ** _5: I'm taking three different college classes that each have their own assignments and essays due every week._**

 ** _6: I have to sleep._**

 ** _7: I have family._**

 ** _So yeah, I'll try to do the best I can. Also, I'm not going to make the chapters really long. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I do._**

 ** _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**

I typed away at the computer in front of me. We had been driving around the city for almost three hours now, and I still couldn't find our missing blue-haired person.

It was infuriating.

"Is anyone hungry?" Ilsa called out from the front of the car.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

I was going to say no, but my stomach growled loudly instead. Ilsa laughed. "I guess that settles it. There's a small café up here next to a store. We can change, and get something to eat too." Ilsa said.

"That would be great." Brandt said. I nodded in agreement, and looked back at my computer.

We pulled over to a parking space next to the side of the road. I grabbed my computer, Brandt grabbed his gun, Ilsa grabbed change to put in the meter, and Jane went up to the front to wake up Ethan, who had been sleeping.

Outside, we all stood on the sidewalk. We probably looked like a strange bunch, since we looked filthy, and people crossed the street way before they had to interact with us. "Are we ready to go?" Ethan asked, joining us on the sidewalk. He looked a lot better after resting. His head wasn't bleeding anymore, and he had clearer skin now. "Ok. Let's go." Ethan said. We all started walking down the street.

We split off into two groups, to keep from looking suspicious. The first group went over to the café. That was Ethan and Ilsa. Jane, Brandt, and I went over to the store to get new clothes.

The store was small, but had some clothes selection. I changed into a shirt, tie, jeans, and sneakers. Brandt changed into a short sleeved shirt, jeans, and sneakers as well. Jane changed into a shirt, a skirt, leggings, and sneakers.

I went up to the front to pay. A woman had just finished paying, and was furiously stomping away. "Stupid cashier." She bumped into me while she stormed away.

"Hey, how about you be more careful?" I asked her. She stopped and looked at me, then rolled her eyes. She was wearing a crop top shirt, shorts, and, strangely enough, high-top sneakers. She was also carrying a suitcase. "Whatever." She said, walking away.

I sighed as she walked out of the store. _Some people just have no respect._ I then realized something.

 _She had blue hair._

 ** _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**

I got out of line and ran over to where Brandt and Jane were talking. "Benji, what's wrong?" Jane asked me when I got over there.

"I saw her." I said, looking around to see where she had gone.

Jane and Brandt looked at each other, clearly confused. "Who did you see?" Brandt asked.

I sighed. "Her! The person with blue hair! She was just right next to me!" I shouted. Everyone in the store turned and looked at us. "Um, maybe we should take this outside." I said, lowering my voice.

We quickly paid and left the store. "So, the person who blew up the IMF was just in there buying something?" Jane asked when we got outside. We headed over to the cafe, where Ethan and Ilsa were waiting for us.

"Yes. Now keep your eyes open, she couldn't have gotten very far." I said impatiently. Ethan and Ilsa walked out towards us. "Hey guys." Ilsa said, smiling. Her smile faded when she saw my face. "What's wrong?" Ilsa asked.

"I saw her. The person with blue hair that Ethan saw." I said to them. "We need to find her now." I looked around again.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Ilsa asked, looking around as well.

"Guys, we look too suspicious all huddled up together, and whispering." Ethan said. "We need to split up and search for her ourselves."

"No need. I see her right now." Brandt said. He took off running down the street.

"Brandt, wait!" I shouted. I took off after him. The others followed me.

I watched Brandt tackle someone ahead.

"Brandt!" I said, running up behind him. Ethan and I pulled him off of her, while Jane and Ilsa grabbed the girl.

"Let go of me!" The girl shouted at Jane. "Help! Hel-." Jane clapped a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Guys, let's bring this somewhere not in the middle of the street." Ethan said.

We walked over to an alleyway next to us, dragging the girl with us.

The girl kicked Jane hard in the leg. "Ow!" Jane shouted. She let go of the girl. She started to run, but Brandt shoved her into the wall.

"Brandt, knock it off!" I shouted at him.

"Why? She's the one who took our files, and blew up the IMF." Brandt shouted back at me.

"Ok, first of all, I didn't mean to blow up the IMF." The girl said behind him, holding her side. "And second of all, you can have your stupid files back. They're bringing me nothing but trouble." The girl threw the briefcase at me. It hit me in the stomach, taking my breath away.

Ethan took the suitcase from me, and opened it. Inside were all of the IMF's files.

"There. Now, I'm leaving." The girl said. She started to walk away, but Ilsa grabbed her.

"You're not going anywhere." Ilsa told her.

"And why not?" The girl asked.

I was about to tell her why, when a car started barreling down the alley towards us. "Look out!" I shouted.


End file.
